


Damn Magic

by Maorin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Original Character(s), Reincarnation
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maorin/pseuds/Maorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seorang remaja biasa bangun di tubuh Daphne Greengrass yang berusia lima tahun. Dia tidak percaya bahwa dia bangun di salah satu tubuh karakter fiksi dari cerita Harry Potter dan dia memiliki kekuatan sihir. Mungkin ini hanya ilusi belaka, pikirnya. Dia hanya ingin bersenang-senang, tidak peduli pada konsekuensi yang akan ia hadapi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Magic

Seharusnya aku meninggal, bukan bangun di tubuh seorang karakter fiksi.

Aku bukan terlahir kembali atau reinkarnasi, aku bangun di tubuh karakter fiksi dari cerita Harry Potter.

Bayangkan jika kau meninggal lalu bangun di tubuh orang asing, tetapi tidak terlalu asing karena kau tahu tubuh itu adalah karakter fiksi.

Harry Potter.

Jangan salah, aku sangat menyukai Harry Potter, tapi sudah dua tahun aku tidak menonton atau memperhatikan Harry Potter, istilahnya aku sudah tidak fangirling pada cerita Harry Potter. Aku hanya seorang remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun yang sekarang berstatus menyukai Anime bukan cerita Harry Potter seperti dua tahun yang lalu.

Aku sangat berharap aku bisa bangun di karakter fiksi di cerita anime, bukan anime yang mempunyai kekuatan dahsyat seperti Naruto tetapi normal anime, mungkin seperti Kuroko no Basuke dan lahir sebagai adiknya Kuroko atau sebagainya lalu mempunyai kehidupan normal.

Tapi tidak, aku bangun di dunia yang ada sihir, yang sihir itu nyata. Tentu saja, aku tidak akan mempunyai kehidupan normal.

Aku tidak bangun di tubuhnya Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger atau Draco Malfoy, aku tidak bangun di tubuh yang memiliki peran penting di dunia Harry Potter.

Aku bangun di tubuh Daphne Greengrass yang berusia lima tahun.

Awalnya, aku lupa siapa Daphne Greengrass, setelah aku mendengar nama Astoria Greengrass yang sekarang menjadi saudara kandungku, aku langsung mengingat bahwa Daphne Greengrass adalah seorang penyihir darah murni dan Slytherin.

Darah Murni? Tch, aku tidak peduli pada sistem darah ini atau itu, aku bahkan tidak peduli jika Harry Potter mati atau Voldemort itu sebenarnya seorang wanita.

Tidak, aku tidak peduli, aku tidak peduli pada dunia sihir ini. Aku yakin ini hanyalah mimpi buruk atau ilusi belaka. Aku tidak akan menjadi pahlawan membantu Harry Potter menyelamatkan dunia sihir.

Walaupun aku yakin ini adalah sebuah ilusi dan aku tidak bisa bangun. Aku akan memainkan peranku, aku tidak peduli bahwa aku akan mengacaukan dunia Harry Potter ini, aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang sebelum aku bangun dari semua ilusi ini.

Daphne adalah seorang Slytherin. Bagaimana denganku? Aku tidak tahu.

Dulu, saat aku terobsesi dengan Harry Potter, aku selalu mencoba quiz atau tes-tes asrama hogwarts apa yang cocok denganku, kadang-kadang aku mendapat hasil Slytherin, lalu Hufflepuff, atau Ravenclaw. Saat aku mencoba tes pottermore di internet, hasilnya adalah aku Ravenclaw. Itu membuatku tertawa, aku di Ravenclaw? Tidak mungkin! Pasti itu salah, aku bukan orang pintar atau jenius, aku seseorang yang pemalas membaca buku, tapi tidak termasuk buku fiksi.

Aku mencoba membuat akun pottermore lagi. Dan hasilnya aku seorang Slytherin. Tidak, ini menggelikan, aku bukan orang yang ambisius. Cerdik mungkin, tetapi aku tidak terlalu pintar, kadang-kadang orang-orang dengan mudah membodohi ku. Pada akhirnya aku yakin aku adalah seorang Hufflepuff, aku sangat loyal pada orang-orang yang aku percaya, jika aku melakukan sesuatu dengan bersungguh-sungguh aku akan bekerja dengan keras. Aku yakin aku adalah seorang Hufflepuff, tetapi teman-temanku mengatakan bahwa aku terlalu jahat menjadi Hufflepuff.

Tapi hei, aku bukan orang jahat, aku memang mempunyai sisi buruk tapi aku tidak jahat.

Bagaimana dengan Gryffindor? Aku bukan seorang yang ingin menjadi pahlawan atau seorang pemberani, aku sangat tidak cocok untuk Gryffindor.

Jadi, aku berpikir jika aku akan memasuki Hogwarts, aku akan menghancurkan alur cerita Harry Potter.

Bangun di tubuh orang lain sangat aneh. Daphne memiliki rambut pirang dan mata biru langit, berwajah aristokratis seperti kebanyakan penyihir darah murni. Aku mencoba untuk membiasakannya, tetapi tidak bisa, saat melihat cermin aku selalu membayangkan rambut hitam dan mata cokelat yang memandangku. Itu terasa sangat aneh.

Greengrass adalah keluarga darh murni yang netral tidak memihak pada sisi gelap atau terang. Mereka sebagai darah murni memang mendukung Voldemort untuk mempertahankan darah murni tetapi keluarga Greengrass tidak setuju dengan membunuh penyihir-penyihir berdarah campuran atau darah lumpur. Keluarga Greengrass menghargai mereka. Oleh sebab itu keluarga Greengrass memilih sisi netral.

Daphne, yang sekarang adalah aku, mempunyai orang tua yang baik, ayah baru ku bernama Peneus Greengrass, seorang Slytherin, ibu baru ku bernama Alyssa Greengrass nee Goldstein, seorang Ravenclaw. Aku terkejut saat mendapatkan informasi tersebut, ibuku seorang Ravenclaw, aku mengira bahwa dia seorang Slytherin seperti ayahku.

Astoria, adik baru ku, seorang anak yang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Aku sangat menyukai Astoria, bahkan memeluknya setiap hari. Astoria selalu membuatku tersenyum dan tertawa. Di kehidupan lamaku, aku tidak mempunyai adik perempuan tetapi adik laki-laki, ia tidak lucu dan menggemaskan seperti Astoria, malah dia sebaliknya, sangat nakal.

Saat aku bangun pertama kalinya di tubuh Daphne Greengrass yang awalnya tidak sadar karena sihirnya tidak terkendali, aku tidak tahu apa-apa, orang tuaku menganggap bahwa aku tertimpa amnesia. Mereka lalu memberitahu ku tentang diriku dan sihir.

Aku sangat kaget, sehingga aku hanya membeku di tempat tidurku.

Sihir. Daphne. Astoria. Greengrass. Darah murni. Slytherin.

Disaat itulah aku yakin aku berada di dunia Harry Potter. Aku tertawa dengan keras. Sihir. Aku memiliki sihir, aku seorang penyihir.

Hmm. Aku akan bersenang-senang, lihat seperti apa alur cerita Harry Potter setelah aku mengacaukannya.

Senyuman yang mengancam terlukis di bibirku.

**Author's Note:**

> Bisa lihat Fanfic saya ini juga ada di FFN, username saya juga 'Fukatsuki'
> 
> Maaf jika ada typo dan kesalahan pada kata-kata, atau ceritanya bikin readers bosan (semoga tidak), saya bukan penulis profesional.


End file.
